<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changeling by Thefemalearrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717829">Changeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow'>Thefemalearrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, F/M, Mystery, New York City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a trip to New York, a bus disappears into a pile of smoke. Will they be able to find the missing students before its too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)/Original Female Character(s), Henry Mills/Violet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry walked onto the bus. The bus was filled with chatter from his classmates. It was most of their first time out of Storybrook. The junior class of Storybrook High School was about to go on a five day trip to New York so they can experience life outside of Storybrook. They had been planning for this trip for the entire year.<br/>Henry sat beside his friend, Jordan. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "I've been hoping to go on an adventure with you sometime," Jordan said. "I know it's not traveling to Neverland or Camelot, but its something."<br/>"Be glad you weren't on the Neverland trip," Henry said. "It wasn't pleasant. I died for a few hours. Peter Pan is nothing like the books or the animated movie. But I'm glad we're getting to do something like this together."<br/>"Me too," Jordan said. That's when Violet, Henry's girlfriend, came aboard the bus. Violet and Jordan hated each other, but Jordan kept her hatred inside so she didn't upset Henry.<br/>"Henry sit with me," Violet cheered. Henry turned to Jordan.<br/>"Go," Jordan said. "Before you make her angry. We'll hang out a bunch when we get to New York."<br/>Henry nods and gets up. He sits beside his girlfriend. Violet grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The bus then pulled out of the school's parking lot. There were three buses going on this trip since all of the students and chaperones wouldn't fit on just one.<br/>As the bus was about to cross the town border, the bus stopped out of nowhere. "What's going on?" Jordan asked.<br/>"The bus just stopped out of nowhere," the bus driver said. He got off the bus to see what was going on. The door then shut behind him, locking it. He then started banging on the door. "Hey! If this is some kind of prank I'm turning this bus around!"<br/>That's when the bus disappeared into a puff of smoke. The bus had disappeared into thin air.<br/>---<br/>A few hours later, the other two buses arrived in New York. Mary Margret, who was one of the chaperones, called Regina to report about the missing bus. "The two other buses made it," Mary Margret reported. "But we can't find the last bus."<br/>"I'll call Emma and well start an investigation," Regina said. "I want you to keep everyone calm in the meantime."<br/>"I can do that," Mary Margret said. "We're about to check into our hotel and get settled in. Then we're getting dinner before seeing Wicked on Broadway."<br/>"Perfect," Regina said. She then hung up the phone and Mary Margret leads the kids to the hotel.<br/>---<br/>Two mysterious women looked at the bus they had abducted from their platform. "Are you sure this will be enough?" one of the women asked.<br/>"Yes," the other one snapped. "There should be enough love for us to feed upon. Now we need to separate them. One group for the kids who have magic in their family and those who don't."<br/>"How will we be able to tell who is who?" the first woman asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry woke up in Storybrook High School's gym. He noticed he was surrounded by some of his classmates, including Jordan and Violet. His classmates then started to wake up. "Why are we back here?" Violet asked.<br/>"And where is everyone else" Jordan asked. Henry walked to the exit of the gym and tried to open the door. He was surprised when the door wouldn't budge. He looked out the window and saw that there was nothing outside. It was all just pitch black. He walked to the other exit, the one that leads into a hallway, and tries to open the door. To his surprise, this one opened.<br/>"Odd," Henry mumbled. He then turned to his friends. "Let's look around the school for another possible exit."<br/>They searched the empty school for a possible exit. All of them were locked and lead to the same black void. They then decide to go to the computer lab so they can make a plan. They tried turning on the computers, but they wouldn't turn on. They sat in a circle and looked at each other.<br/>"We need to find a way out of here," one of their classmates, Abby, said.<br/>"But how?" Jordan asked. "We don't even know where we are."<br/>"We need to search the school," Henry said. "Maybe there is something that can help us. We should split it up so we can cover more of the school."<br/>"Good idea," Violet said. "Henry and I will take half of the group while Jordan takes the other half."<br/>After making the two groups, they separate.<br/>---<br/>Regina and Emma were at the clock tower, looking for answers about where the bus could have gone. "I found a possible lead," Regina announced. "Changelings are creatures that kidnap children so they can take their forms and feed off the love those children receive."<br/>"But why would they take a group of teenagers?" Emma asked.<br/>"They get desperate when they haven't eaten in a while," Regina answered. "They live in burrows in the middle of the woods."<br/>"So we should search the woods," Emma said.<br/>"Exactly," Regina said, shutting the book. They then head into the woods. It started to rain, but the two women didn't care. After about an hour, the rain had started coming down hard.<br/>"Maybe we should call it a night," Emma said. "And then pick up in the mourning."<br/>"No we made a commitment to not stop till we found the missing class," Regina said. That's when the ground fell out from beneath them and they started to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina and Emma fell into what looked like an underground world. "This must be the Changeling's base," Regina said. "We should look around."<br/>They get up and started sneaking around. Emma turns on her phone's flashlight, and Regina does the same. They went into a small hallway. "I hear someone coming," Regina whispered. "We have to hide."<br/>They hide behind a door as two changelings walked by. "You sure there are enough specimens to feed the entire tribe?" one of them asked.<br/>"Of course," the other one said. "I even separated the ones who have magic away from the ones who don't. The citizens of Storybrook believe that these kids are on a school trip. That will buy us plenty of time."<br/>The two changelings continued on their path. Regina and Emma snuck out of their hiding spot. "We should follow them to see if they will lead us to where they're holding the kids," Regina whispered.<br/>"Good idea," Emma whispered. They then start to follow the changelings.<br/>---<br/>Jordan was looking threw the books at the mirror school. She heard a voice on the other side of the shelf. She pulled out a book and saw Violet was communicating with someone on the phone. Violet now had transparent wings. "They couldn't be any more clueless," Violet bragged.<br/>"Good," the person she was talking to said.<br/>"Yep, I still have Henry wrapped around my finger," she bragged. "He still is unaware that the real Violet died in a car accident three years before they met. Along with her father."<br/>Jordan let out a gasp and quickly put the book back. She ran back to the computer lab. She ran to one of their classmates, Jason. "Jason listens," Jordan said, frantically.<br/>"What is it, J?" Jason asked.<br/>"I overheard Violet talking with someone," Jordan said. "She had transparent wings. She was talking about how she fouled us and how the real Violet died three years before she met Henry."<br/>Jason laughed. "Oh, Jordan," Jason said. "I know you have a crush on Henry, but isn't this taking it a little too far?"<br/>"I'm not lying," Jordan shouted. "And I like Henry as a friend! I'm just trying to save his life. Here, I'll show you."<br/>"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Jason chuckled. "Now let's go find away out of here."<br/>Jason left the computer lab. Jordan realized she was going to have to handle this by herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group soon regrouped in the computer lab. "We think we found a way out," Abby said. "We're in something called a pocket dimension, and there's always a doorway that leads in and out of the dimension. We did some scaling and found it's in the meat locker in the cafeteria."<br/>"Then let's go," Henry said. They then go to the cafeteria and head to the meat locker. It was usually locked, but Henry opened it with ease. Behind it was a portal. They started to go threw it. That just left Violet and Jordan.<br/>"I know you know my secret," Violet said.<br/>"What secret?" Jordan asked.<br/>"Don't play dumb," Violet snapped. "You know that I'm a changeling. Ans unless you want something to happen to that sweet mother of yours, you'll keep it our little secret till I'm ready to till the world."<br/>"If you hurt her then I swear I'll kill you," Jordan threatened. Her mom has been a single mom since Jordan's dad left before she even knew she was pregnant. Her mom always did the best she could to raise and provide for Jordan.<br/>"Then keep your mouth shut," Violet said. They then go threw the portal.<br/>---<br/>They wake up in a dark room. They were in these large test tubes before they escaped from the pocket dimension. "Now what?" Abby asked, looking around the room.<br/>"We need to find the rest of our class," Henry said. "They probably separated us so we couldn't gang up on them."<br/>"Guys, I hear something coming," Jordan said. "Everyone hide."<br/>They all hid behind some pillars as they waited for whoever was going to come to arrive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stayed quiet as someone entered the room. To their surprise, they saw Emma and Regina. "I think we should stay hidden," Jordan whispered. "I think we were taken by changelings, so we don't know if we can trust them."<br/>"Then how do we know that we can trust you?" Violet whispered.<br/>"Because I've been with you guys since we got onto the bus," Jordan whispered. "I was also born in Storybrook during the curse."<br/>"I guess we got the wrong room," Regina said, looking around.<br/>"Let's keep looking," Emma said. "They have to be nearby. We probably just got the wrong room."<br/>Once Emma and Regina were out of the room, they climbed out of their hiding spots. "Now we need to find the others," Abby said. Henry then noticed a newspaper clipping on the wall. It said there was a car accident that happened about five years ago. It said it killed Violet and Calvin Fuller.<br/>"Violet, you might want to take a look at this," Henry said. Violet looked at the newspaper clipping, a smirk appearing on her face.<br/>"I guess now is a good enough time for me to show you my true self," Violet said. Her transparent wings then reappeared and her hair turned from brown to a sickeningly green color. Her skin then turned pitch black and her outfit was replaced with a long green dress that matched the color of her hair. She then locked the door.<br/>"Violet, you're a changeling," Henry said, in disbelief.<br/>"That's right," Violet said, in a proud tone. "I've been feeding off the love you've been giving Violet for years. The real Violet died before she could ever meet you. And now, I'm going to kill you guys. We were going to keep you alive, but this is more efficient."<br/>Jordan then saw there was a way out. There was a large swimming pool. Jordan jumped in, her legs turning into an orange mermaid tail. She and her mom were mermaids but kept it a secret. She quickly arrived on the other side of the pool. She climbed onto the platform, her legs reappearing. She pressed a button that caused the pool to close over.<br/>"Guys this way," Violet called out. They then ran over the pool covering and joined Violet on the other side. She pressed a button that closed the archway before Violet could join them.<br/>"Let's go," Henry yelled. They then started ruining threw that archway, hoping to find a way out soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They continue to search for a way out. "We need a code word just in case we get separated," Jordan said. "A code word."<br/>"Good idea," Henry said. "How about snaperdoodle?"<br/>"Ok, snaperdoodle sounds good," Jordan said. They then go to another room. This one had the other students in it. They were trapped in test tubes. "There has to be a way into there realm somewhere in here," Jordan said.<br/>"Maybe there will be a free test tube," Abby said. "One of us will go in while the others keep a lookout."<br/>"Sounds good," Henry said. They then saw Emma and Regina. Both sides got ready for a fight. "Move aside, changeling scums."<br/>"How do we know we can trust you guys?" Emma asked.<br/>"Usually changelings don't wear disguises when they're in the hive," Abby reported.<br/>"So on the count of ten, lets lower our weapons," Jordan said. They nod and Jordan counts to ten. Afterward, they lower their weapons.<br/>"I guess we're all the same side," Jordan said. That's when Abby was stabbed in the back and she fell to the ground. Violet had finally caught up with them.<br/>"Violet, how did you get free?" Emma asked.<br/>"Violet has been working for them since before we met her," Henry said. "She's been feeding off our relationship for years."<br/>"I'm sorry to hear about that," Emma said. She then dropped some sort of gas over the room. Everyone was knocked out except for Violet.<br/>"Time for phase two," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David and Hook were in Storybrook doing damage control. They tried to hide what happened on the way to New York. They kept in contact with Mary Margret to see how everything was going in New York. It seemed like it was going well.<br/>Emma then walked into the police station. "Emma, your back so soon?" Hook asked, surprised.<br/>"Yeah," Emma said. "It turned out to be nothing. They took a short cut and ran out of gas in the middle of a dirt road. We took them a gas can and they were sent on their way. We should get a message that they've safely arrived in New York in a few hours."<br/>"That sounds a little suspicious," David said, thinking.<br/>"It's what happened," Emma said. "Regina is with them and will be staying with them for the rest of the trip."<br/>"Ok," Hook said. He didn't actually believe her. In his life, he had come across changelings a few times. They always acted like this. If he wanted the real Emma back, he would have to act normal. Emma then left the police station. Hook then snuck into the forest, looking for their base.<br/>---<br/>Henry woke up in a forest. There were trees for miles. He looked around and he found the others. "Where are we?" Jordan asked.<br/>"I don't know," Henry said. "This kinda looks like the forest in Storybrook."<br/>"But why would we be free?" Jordan thinks aloud. Henry then noticed that he had a note in his pocket. He pulled it out and read it.<br/>"You all must fight to the death until one boy and one girl is left. They will be turned into changelings."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, everyone headed back to the hotel after getting ice cream. Mary Margret was walking around, checking on all of her students. She eventually got to Henry's room. "Hey, are you guys ok?" Mary Marget asked.<br/>There was no response. "Is everything ok in there?" Mary Margret asked. There were some weird voices coming from the room. Mary Margret opened the door and almost gasped at what she saw. She didn't see her students. She saw some type of monster.<br/>She quickly closed the door and ran to her hotel room. She locked the door and quickly called her husband.<br/>---<br/>Henry and Violet were hiding in the trees. They realize that the others had gotten the memo and started fighting to the death. "If we can find the portal out of here, we can stop this madness before we're the only ones left," Jordan said.<br/>"Good thinking," Henry said. A brunette girl ran up to the tree they were in.<br/>"Help me," she yelled. "I'm being chased! I'm on your side!"<br/>That's when an arrow shot threw her stomach and pinned her to the tree. She was killed on impact. They hid in the branches as a girl with strawberry blonde hair, known to them as Lauren, came up to the tree. She grabbed the arrow and ran off, not spotting the teens in the trees.<br/>"Yeah, we have to get out of here," Jordan said. "It's a total battle royal down here."<br/>They then climb down the tree and started ruining. "Guys, I heard something," Jason yelled. "Maybe it's an animal or, better yet, a person or two."<br/>"Are you sure we should be doing this?" a girl asked. "These are our classmates. Yesterday, we were planning on going to New York with them and we considered these people are friends. Now we see them as targets to pick off."<br/>"Star, are you going soft on us?" Lauren said. "We were put here by the same people who killed Abby. Our deaths would only benefit them. If we get a chance to stop our deaths, we need to take it."<br/>Jordan and Henry find a nearby cave and run there. They decide to hide there until things calmed down slightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan and Henry stayed hidden in the cave. "Do you think we should explore the rest of the cave?" Jordan asked.<br/>"That is a good idea," Henry said, standing up. He helped Jordan up and they start heading to the back of the cave. Jordan created a torch out of the fire they had created earlier. They continued on their journey. "This realm is very detailed."<br/>"They seem to take great pride in their work," Jordan said. "I guess they have to so they make escaping harder."<br/>They continue on their path threw the cave. They saw that the exit on the other side had a bolder in front of the cave. They tried to push it out of the way and were surprised at how easy it was. Behind it was a portal.<br/>"This must be the gateway," Jordan said. "We need to get the others to listen to us."<br/>"We do," Henry said. "I know a potion that can make your voice echo threw a realm. It's easy to find in a wooded area. We just need to find a stream and a coniferous tree."<br/>"Well I'm pretty sure that most of the trees here are coniferous," Jordan said. "And I'm sure theirs a stream someone around here unless they want us all to slowly die off dehydration."<br/>"Alright, I'll go to get the supplies from a stream," Henry said. "You get some twigs from a very ripe coniferous tree."<br/>They nod and then they separate.<br/>---<br/>Mary Margret was sitting in her hotel room. She was waiting for David and Killian to arrive. The door then opened. She turned around and saw Violet. "Hey Violet," Mary Margret said. "How are you?"<br/>"I'm fine," Violet said. "But we both know that I'm not Violet. You know that I'm a changeling."<br/>"I don't know what you're talking about," Mary Margret lied. Violet gripped Snow White's neck.<br/>"Don't lie," Violet said. "You've ruined my plans enough, and I can't have you ruin them anymore."<br/>She then strangled her and she left, locking the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry eventually found his way to a nearby stream. He grabbed a stick and started to go fishing. He used the pointer end to catch salmon. He eventually caught all of the ingredients he needed.<br/>He then felt something pierce his thigh. He saw that he had been hit by a bow and arrow. "I think we hit someone," a nearby voice called out. "We should check and make sure that they're dead."<br/>Henry quickly pulled the arrow out of him and he dove into the water. Pulling out the arrow hurt like crazy, but he knew it would hurt more if he did it slowly. He started swimming towards the mountain. He kept a hold on the salmon. "I think I see someone trying to get away," Lauren shouted.<br/>"Yeah, I see him," another voice yelled. Henry dove underwater and continued to swim in that direction. He eventually made his way to the end of the stream. He got out of the water and he wrapped his jacket around his wound. He then ran to the cave, holding the salmon in his hand.<br/>---<br/>Killian and David arrive at the hotel. They walked to the receptionist. "Hey, we're here with the kids on the school trip," David said. "My wife, Mary Margret Blanchard, was a chaperone."<br/>"I'm sorry, but that level was specifically reserved for the students and chaperones from Storybrook High school," the receptionist said. "I can send a message to her if you want."<br/>"Tell her that I'm here," David said. Snow then walked off of the elevator.<br/>"They're with me," Snow said. "And I think we should go for a walk and discuss things."<br/>They nod and go for a walk. Once they were a few miles away from the hotel, she started turning into a changeling. Killian knocked her out before she could do anything. "We need to get back to Storybrook," Killian said. "We have a spy to integrate."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry made his way back to the cave. "I got what we need," he informed Jordan. "What about you?"<br/>"I did," Jordan said. "I also made a makeshift pot so we can create the potion. What happened to your leg?'"<br/>"I was shot in the leg," Henry said. "I probably just need to get some stitches. I wrapped my jacket around it. I managed to get the salmon we need for the potion. But which one of us should use the potion?"<br/>"I will," Jordan said. "I have this power that makes my voice very alluring."<br/>"Ok," Henry said. They then create the potion. Jordan then sips the drink and Henry crawls to the other side of the cave so his ears wouldn't receive any damage from the loud noise.<br/>He listened as Jordan made her announcement. She told him what they had found and where they were. Henry waited for the five minutes that the potion was supposed to last before crawling back to her. "Now we wait," Jordan said.<br/>"Let's hope what we did was enough," Henry said. Jordan then kissed his cheek. Henry looked at her. He was surprised, but he wasn't mad or repulsed by the kiss. He then kissed her on the lips, and Jordan kissed back.<br/>---<br/>Killian and David had the changeling in a prison cell. This cell had a spell over it that had stopped the changeling from using her magic. They had Rumple to thank for that. "Where is the real Snow?" David asked.<br/>"I killed her about an hour before you guys showed up," David said.<br/>"No, I'm not," the changeling said. "Go to her hotel room and you'll see the evidence. The body is at the base since we weren't dumb enough to leave any evidence."<br/>"Where are you keeping everyone?" Killian asked.<br/>"In this burrow, we created in the middle of the woods," the changeling said.<br/>"I read something that changelings can only be killed with a hit on the back of the head," Killian said. "So we just have to find the others and get rid of this fleet."<br/>He then grabbed the computer screen and hit the changeling in the back of the head. The changeling turned to dust almost immediately on impact. They then leave the police station and head to the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan and Henry just talked while they waited for the others to arrive, including Emma and Regina. When the others arrived, there were only seven left. "This better not be a trap," Lauren said.<br/>"It isn't," Henry said, "It's on the other side of the cave."<br/>"But seriously, you guys turned on each other so easily," Jordan snapped. "We started with thirty people and now we only have nine. If we stayed together and didn't start murdering each other, we could have been out of here already. But no, you guys turn on each other so quickly. Shame on you."<br/>"Our lives were on the line, we were in a kill or be killed situation," Lauren said. "We thought eventually the changelings would start killing us so we decided to wait. Also, I'm pretty sure Regina and Emma hid some of the kids in one of the caves."<br/>"We did," Regina said.<br/>"Whatever, I just need to make sure I sleep with one eye opened," Jordan growled. They then go to the portal at the back of the cave. They then walked threw the portal, leaving the battle royale arena.<br/>---<br/>David and Killian continued to hike threw the woods. They eventually stumbled across a hole. "This is probably were Emma and Regina fell in," Killian said. "I say we go inside and look around."<br/>"Good idea," David said. They go into the hole and started sneaking around. They turn on their flashlights and they keep quiet and making sure they didn't get caught.<br/>---<br/>The next mourning, the New York crew were taking a tour around The Museum of Modern Art. They made their way to a dark room that was supposed to have glow in the dark art. Glinda, their tour guide, walked to the front of the group.<br/>"I have bad news," Glinda said. "Your chaperone Mary Margret got sick last night and had to leave already."<br/>That's when gas was dropped onto the room. Everyone but Glinda and the other changelings was knocked out. Glinda let out an evil laugh as they started taking the unconscious teens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry and Jordan walked threw the base. "I think I saw an exit this way," Jordan said.<br/>"Hold on," Regina said. "I hear something."<br/>They peered threw a doorway. They saw the other buses from Storybrook High that was taken to New York. Last they heard, these buses were parked beside the Concorde Hotel in New York, now it was here. They saw the classmates were asleep on the bus.<br/>"Looks like the changelings found the other kids," Regina whispered.<br/>"We need to get them away before they get sent to another realm," Henry whispered.<br/>"I will get them away," Lauren said. "I know teleportation magic. We just need a large room."<br/>"I saw a ballroom that looked big enough," Henry said. They sneak into the ballroom. Lauren does the spell and all of the buses appeared in the room. She opened the bus doors. Soon the students woke up and walked off the buses.<br/>"What happened?" one of the girls asked.<br/>"It's a long story," Emma said. "We'll have an assembly about it next Monday. You're New York trip had to be cut short, but you will get a refund and you'll get to take the rest of the week off. But first, we need to get you guys back to Storybrook."<br/>They then sneak to the exit that Jordan had spotted. They climbed up the ladder and they ended up in the woods inside of Storybrook. They head back to town and almost immediately found a wanted poster. It had their names on it and said they were changelings...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They took refuge in the woods so they wouldn't be caught. "What should we do?" Lauren whispered.<br/>"We need to get rid of the changelings," Enna said. "And then, we need to find a way to clear our names to the people of Storybrook."<br/>"If you don't want to join the fight, you can go and hideout at my house," Regina said. About thirty of the kids go to Regina's house. That left them with about twenty kids, Henry and Jordan included, who were ready to finally be heroes. Emma pulled Regina away from the group.<br/>"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked. "We just made an army of child soldiers."<br/>"No one is forcing these kids to be here," Regina said. "Also did you see how these kids fought during the battle royal realm. It scared me that these children acted like me before the curse. They can fight well under high-pressure situations."<br/>"It just feels weird," Emma said.<br/>"Understandable," Regina said. "But we will make sure that the kids aren't injured or killed. If we lose any more of the kids, then I'll take all of the blame for what happened, and I'll live with the consequences."<br/>Emma nods sadly as they entered the woods. They found the hole and jumped into it. They came across David and Killian. Both sides drew their weapons. "Freeze changeling scum," David said.<br/>"We're not the changelings, you are," Emma said.<br/>"Lets put our weapons away," Jordan said. "If one of us shots at the other, that's how we tell if we're on the other side. We'll take ten steps away from each other. If you shoot into the air that's considered a confession."<br/>They put their guns away. Each group takes ten steps away. There were no gunshots. They turn to each other and Emma reunites with her boyfriend and her father "We need to get rid of these bugs quickly before more damage is done," Killian said.<br/>"We're at the right spot for that," Jordan said. They then continue to sneak around the base. They ended up in a large circular room, They saw all of the changelings in their regular form.<br/>"Round two of the death battle," a voice announced. "Humans versus changelings. The winner gets Storybrook."<br/>That's when the battle commenced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A battle broke out. Killian had informed everyone about hitting the changeling in the back of the head rule. Henry came face to face with the Violet changeling. "Hey lover boy," the changeling said.<br/>"Hey traitor," Henry said. "How do you feel knowing you stole my first kiss?"<br/>"I've seen frogs that kissed better than you," she taunted. The two then began to fight. The changeling then pushed him to the ground. She then ripped the jacket off of him that stopped the bleeding on his thigh. Henry scratched the changeling's face.<br/>That caused the changeling to fall off of him. He grabbed a heavy object and hit it in the back of its head. It turned into dust and Henry stood up to take in his surroundings. He saw that they had managed to exterminate most of the changelings.<br/>Henry redid the bandage he had on his wound. He leaned against the wall and watched as the last of the changelings were eliminated. Jordan joined him. "I can't believe this nightmare is almost over," Jordan sighed.<br/>"Me too," Henry said. "One day, I will take you to New York, but for today, do you wanna go to Granny's for dinner?"<br/>"I'd like that," Jordan said, a smile crossing her face. Once all of the changelings were gone, they left the base, getting ready for the long period of recovery that was for them.<br/>---<br/>Three months later...<br/>Henry and his friends went on another New York trip. This time there were no interruptions. They had just seen 'Dear Evan Hansen' on Broadway and they were getting ice cream afterward. They went back to their hotel to consume it.<br/>Henry and his roommate, Levi, were eating it while watching some comedy TV show. Henry and Jordan had started dating. They were happy that things were going to have a fun trip together, no changelings involved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>